Such a shading device is disclosed in DE 10 2013 006 761 A1. The known shading device is intended for a side door of a passenger vehicle and includes a flexible roller blind sheet which is held on a winding shaft to be wound up and off. The roller blind sheet is provided with a pull-out profile on an end face region that is in front in the pull-out direction, which profile is displaceable in lateral guiding rails along the side window of the side door in the vertical direction of the vehicle. In a rest position, the roller blind sheet and the pull-out profile are disposed below a door sill in a cartridge housing which is provided with a passage towards the top, in order to allow an upwards deployment of the pull-out profile and the shading structure. The passage is capable of being closed or exposed by means of a pivotable closing part. Said closing part is forcedly controlled using control kinematics between a closed position, an open position and an intermediate position, depending on an inwards or outwards move of the pull-out profile. If the pull-out profile and the shading structure are in their rest positions, the closing part is in its closed position. For deployment of the pull-out profile and the shading structure from the rest position towards the shading position, the closing part is transferred into its open position. Upon reaching the shading position of the pull-out profile and the roller blind sheet, the closing part is pivoted back to an intermediate position which corresponds to a partially opened position. Displacement of the pull-out profile and the roller blind sheet between the shading position and the rest position is effected by a drive system to which the control kinematics for displacing the closing part are coupled as well.